


Grief

by HMSquared



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Death, Established Relationship, Funerals, M/M, Please read the Author's Note, Poetry, Speaking from beyond the grave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 12:25:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17022594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HMSquared/pseuds/HMSquared
Summary: Dean and Seth float away, telling everyone to hold on.





	Grief

**Author's Note:**

> I lost a family member today, someone I cared about, and while it wasn't a surprise, it still hurt. Death is something I find deeply fascinating; I'm not sure why, but it's just really intriguing. Writing poetry (and drawing, on occasion) relaxes me, so this story got turned into a poem. The ending is also kind of a message to people who are depressed or just going through hell, it's basically me saying, "Hey, I've been there. It gets better."
> 
> Enjoy.

Cold, dark walls

Surrounding me

The one I love

Sits quietly nearby

 

Everything is over

We have passed

Slowly fading

Into the darkness

 

Roman is at our stones

Having left gifts for both of us

He's quiet

Which is understandable

 

I'm not entirely sure

How we got here

Injuries

Stupid choices

All to be together again

 

Dean

He is nearby

One of two boxes

Drifting out to sea

And I love him

 

My name is Seth Rollins

Intercontinental champion

Architect

Kingslayer

Hound of Justice

Lover

And now, a corpse

 

We will soon fade

Together into the darkness

So listen, my children,

Hold on

Work through these tough times

And never forget

 

You

Have

Worth

**Author's Note:**

> If you feel like leaving a comment, I would really appreciate it.


End file.
